GTS
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Logan's narrative about a certain activity that he and Carlos do together and enjoy way more than they probably should. An activity that Carlos and Logan only do with each other. An activity that they do so much, it's practically become their thing.


**A/N: This story is dedicated to CheekyBrunette who encouraged me to write some Cargan. In a sea of Logan/Camille and Jagan stories that I have written, it's easy to forget what my OTP is: Cargan.**

**Disclaimer: Me own something? Absolutely not!**

**GTS**

I, Logan Mitchell, have a confession to make; there's a certain…_activity_…that Carlos and I do so much that it's kind of become our thing. Believe me, it was _definitely_ awkward at first, but the more we did it, the less awkward it became. Heck, now, it's not even awkward the slightest bit; it's routine; it's practically natural.

The more I think about it, the more I realize that the fact that Carlos and I do what we do seems highly improbable, at least from my standpoint. I mean James and I joked around with one another about the two of us having a condition that would hinder what Carlos and I do together if not make it altogether impossible.

The _activity_ that Carlos and I partake in, I've never done it with anyone else before. Quite frankly, I can't imagine myself having any legitimate reason to ever do it with anyone else. I mean Carlos and I, we got a good thing going here. Like they always say, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

I'm not entirely certain, but I think the cat's already out of the bag. Aside from Carlos, I live in an apartment with four other people, and I'm fairly confident that all four of those people know. The Palm Woods is like a high school in both a literal and figurative sense. By that I mean that word travels fast. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if a vast majority of the residents now knew what Carlos and I do together.

What really strikes me as surprising is that everyone seems to be okay with it. Whether however many people know or not, Carlos and I still continue to do it. No one's stopping us. I kid you not; Kendall and James basically _encourage_ it. So those two for sure _must_ be okay with it because why would they encourage something they're not okay with?

To be frank, I never in a million years would have ever thought that I'd be doing what Carlos and I do at my age. Having said that, somehow it doesn't even feel _wrong_. When I stop and _really_ think about it though, what Carlos and I do together isn't exclusive to a particular age group; I mean lots of people of all sorts of ages do it.

I remember the first time Carlos and I did it like it was yesterday and believe me, it _so_ wasn't yesterday! We've done it _plenty_ of times since our first time! Honestly, I don't remember too much of the actual _action_ itself, but I _do_ remember how amazing I felt afterwards. I can't help but smile when I think about what it's like to find myself in Carlos' arms or to hold Carlos in _my_ arms.

Wouldn't it be better to do it with either Kendall or James? Not really, no. I'm not just saying that because I enjoy doing it so much with Carlos either. Kendall and James are so much taller than Carlos and myself whereas Carlos and I are virtually the same height; I'm a _little_ taller than him, but not by much. Anyways, the height differential between either me and Kendall or me and James would mean that my body position would be drastically different than if I were to do it with Carlos like I have been.

Before you ask, it's not weird that I do what I do with another guy. The bond that Kendall, James, Carlos, and I have with one another is undeniable. I mean we've known each other since Pre-Kindergarten! People can say what they want, but I'm comfortable enough in my own skin.

Honestly, sometimes I just like to enjoy the bouquet that is distinctly Carlos. It's hard to describe it, but if I _had _to, it would probably be a pleasant mixture of corn dogs, Fruit Smackers, plastic helmet, and sweat.

After our first time, Carlos and I vowed to each other that we would never let that happen again. Needless to say, that was all shot to heck. It almost became like a drug to me; the more Carlos and I did it, the more addicted I became to it, and in turn, the more frequently we did it. Once upon a time, it used to be once a month. Now, it was sometimes two or three times a day.

I know how I personally feel about it, but one big question mark I have is how Carlos feels about it. I recall the first time we did it, Carlos stating that was the best ever. Since then, we haven't really discussed it further. It's just one of those things you do. It's not like you really talk too much about it after the fact.

At any rate, I sincerely hope that Carlos feels the same way I do about what he and I do together. I mean why wouldn't he? Even if he didn't, then surely he would have spoken up by now rather than continue to do it, right? I sure don't get the impression from him that he doesn't enjoy what we do unless he's just putting on a front. He wouldn't do that though, would he? Come to think of it, he probably _would_ so as to spare my feelings or whatever. Then again, Carlos has always been a horrible liar. More often than not, he ends up blurting out the truth even when discretion is the better part of valor.

Personality-wise, Carlos and I are polar opposites; we couldn't be more different. He is happy-go-lucky, optimistic, energetic, reckless, and has a certain youthful innocence to him. If he were truly a dog like Gustavo calls us, Carlos would no doubt be a golden retriever. That breed of dog embodies loyalty, and so does Carlos. On the flip side, I'm pessimistic, mellower, cautious, and have an innocence to me that is more due to my wanting to follow the rules and/or stay out of trouble.

However, together, Carlos and I balance each other out. I help keep Carlos grounded and he helps me to loosen up and come out of my shell. Really, Carlos gets me to come out of my shell in a way that Kendall and James can't. I don't know how he does it, but Carlos always manages to rope me into one of his wild, wacky adventures. I mean ghost hunting, treasure hunting, not to mention the fact that together, we're The Good Luck Patrol.

Granted, none of this has _anything_ to do with what Carlos and I have gained a reputation for doing together, but I felt like it was worth mentioning. Why? Because we really are the most unlikely of duos.

Where have Carlos and I done it at? I think a far better question is, "Where _haven't_ Carlos and I done it at?" Let's see…we've done it on the tour bus, in his bedroom, in my bedroom, at the movie theatre, at Rocque Records, in the lobby, on the elevator, in a limo, in the supply closet, in the bathtub, in _the _classroom (The Palm Woods only has _one_ after all…), on the orange couch; we've done it on the orange couch _a lot_ too!

So what is it that Carlos and I do together? It's probably not what you think it is, so get your mind out of the gutter. Without further ado, my confession is that Carlos and I take naps together; Carlos and I are napping buddies.

**The End**

**A/N: Boom! I'm back with another innuendo story. I haven't written one of these in awhile now. Just for clarification, the story title, GTS, stands for "Go to Sleep." I hope this didn't suck too bad. It's been a weird week or so for me, and my mood has resembled a roller coaster as of late. Oh, and CheekyBrunette, I know this was yet another innuendo story, and thus wasn't truly Cargan romance, but I hope you liked it nonetheless.**


End file.
